Sugar and Spice
by AriaOrchidAuthor
Summary: "I wish I was a video game character!" Haha, famous last words. My cats get sucked into the Sonic universe and enlist the help of Chaotix and Team Dark to help them return home. However, Dr. Robotnik has other plans for the cat sisters. Reviews greatly appreciated! I'd love to know what you think should happen!


**NOTE:** **Hello! I'm Rainbowlady1212, formerly spiceychica and SuperKawaiiPandaGirl. I have decided to update my fanfiction Sugar and Spice, because I feel the chapters being presented now are not up to par with my standards of writing today. I wrote this fanfiction a long time ago, and my writing has matured since then. So I hope you enjoy the newly revised Sugar and Spice! Sugar and Spice have taken on quite new personalities since I wrote about them last. They reflect my changing mindset as a person, and as a writer. Well, without further ado, please enjoy the new story!**

* * *

**Sugar and Spice**

**Episode 1: 2000 Light Years From Home**

"Sugar… I'm so bored…"

The brown cat on the left side of the room rolled over from her place on the bed and sluggishly moved to stare at her adopted sister. Her brown eyes sparkled in curiosity and mischief; but yet, her seemingly endless supply of energy had gone unused. There was nothing else to do in the house, and the outside world had grown quite dull. The brown cat, Spice, stifled a yawn and looked to her older sister for entertainment.

Sugar sighed and turned the page of the human magazine she had been scanning. "Entertain yer own self, man," she responded, chucking the magazine off to the side. "Boredom's all in the mind, y'know."

Spice glared at Sugar and acidly flicked a fuzzball from the blanket she was napping on. "Thanks a lot, nice sister. I always knew I could depend on you…"

The torty cat leaped from her human's bed. "I'm so tired of daily life!" she proclaimed, throwing her paws in the air. "It's always the same ol' deal every stinkin' day of our lives. We sleep our days away, waste our lives on such meaningless activities. Man, what I wouldn't give to be like one of those characters in a video game or somethin'…"

Spice peeked into the cabinet where the human stored the video games and consoles. They had been gathering dust for so many months now that it almost made Spice sneeze as she retrieved one of the cases to read. Running her claw over the words slowly to help her read the title, she struggled to grasp the human language, "S-o-n-i-c H-e-r-o-e-s," she spelled aloud slowly.

"Sonic Heroes," Sugar replied simply, making her way to Spice and grabbing the case from her. "The human adores these types of games. C'mon, let's try it out." Sugar pressed the button on the right, opening up the Gamecube.

Spice leapt back in horror, hiding behind Sugar like she was a protective barrier. "AHHH! SUGAR, IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU!" the brown cat shrieked, forcefully shoving the calico to the side.

"Man, you're so uptight sometimes," Sugar huffed, peeling Spice's paws off of her back. "You used to lay behind the thing all the time as a kitten!"

Spice's eyes widened as she stared at the console. "It's a big metal death trap, Sugar! I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"

Sugar shook her head in distaste, depositing the game into the slot. "Relax, little sis. We'll be fine." She offered Spice the second player controller and took the first for herself.

The two played the game for hours on end, once Spice's fears subsided. Spice laughed in excitement as she furiously pressed buttons and twirled the control stick. "Now I know why it's called a joy pad!" she cried, giggling like a giddy school girl. "It's so exhilarating! Sugar, let's do another stage!"

Sugar shook her head. "Nah. I've got a terrible headache now." She took her leave from the controller and strolled over to the window side chair for a nap.

Spice smiled, cheerfully turning off the game system. "All right, I'll stop too, then! It was so much fun!" She fell back onto the bed and stretched her arms wide. "I wish… I wish we could be in a video game too!"

Sugar's whipped around in her chair to face Spice. "That life would be so hard, though, y'know? Always running around, never any time to rest…"

Spice smiled enthusiastically. "So? It would be filled with so many things to do!" She dreamed of that exciting life daily, imagining the prospects of living such an existence. Meowing in content, Spice settled down for her hourly grooming session and nap.

As the cat began to sleep, Sugar's ears perked up. She could feel something strange… a strange sensation that she had never sensed before. Something was about to occur, but she didn't know what exactly. Leaping up from her chair, Sugar hurried over to Spice, crowing "Spice! Spice! Wake up! There's something weird going on!"

Spice sighed in exasperation, stretching her arms and moving over to a more comfortable position. _Ignore her, Spice_, she told herself. _She's probably just messing with you._

"SPICE!" Sugar screamed in vain. She could feel herself being pulled backwards, in the direction of the game console. She tried to run forward, to fight the power of the force, but it was too strong. In a flash of blue light, Sugar's fur was reduced to mere scrambled pixels. Spice snapped up and stared at the television set in awe.

"S-Sugar…" she trailed, her voice cracking in fear. Spice frantically twirled around on the bed, looking everywhere in the room for any signs of her sister's existence. Finding nothing, she glanced at the television and the game console sitting as quietly and innocently as before. The blue light had begun to fade, and Spice knew she had limited time. Bracing herself, Spice pounced into the last remnants of the light.

Spice felt her fur separate and respawn as small dots. Her appearance began to take the shape of one of the characters in the game, and her features began to morph until she wasn't even recognizable as a real cat.

"Is this…?" she thought silently to herself, eyes darting from her newly gloved paws to her clothed anthromorphic body. "We're in a game!"

Spice floated around the void, swimming through the space, trying to find any sign of Sugar. "Suuggarr!" she called, voice distorting as the power died out.

"Spice…" The voice faded into the oblivion as Sugar was pulled the opposite direction from her sister. "I'll find you… We'll get home!"

"I'll find you too!" Spice promised, balling up her paw into a fist. "We'll get home… surely we will…" As the large resort hill appeared in waves around her, Spice gulped. The environment was so large and open, and there were so many places to explore. Spice had no idea where to start. She could hea wicked laughter overhead as the rest of the powerful force died out and the video game universe took shape.

"Wh-what did I get myself in to?" Spice gulped, eyeing the large colorful sign.

"Welcome to Seaside Hill!" a small blue creature greeted her, a propeller spinning from its head. "My name is Omochao, and I'm here to give you some tips and helpful advice!"

"A-Ah…" Spice backed away from the robotic creature. "This isn't happening! I was just kidding! I don't even want to be here right now!"

The creature's smile was almost sadistic as it's tone of voice changed into a scratchy, throaty growl. "Well, then, be careful what you wish for!"

And, with a thump, Spice blacked out.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed the new version of my story! Please review and tell me how you like it, or if you don't! I'd love to continue it!**


End file.
